Rise of the Warriors
by Liz Chain
Summary: The princess of Themyscira and the Super Soldier unite forces to defeat a common enemy. [Contains WW spoilers].
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]: Hi guys, this is my first fic, _ever._ It's not the best but this crossover's been wandering on my head ****and I got fond of this ship a lot (Diana P/Steve R). And cuz' the similarities bruh. Shia Labeouf visited me one night and said "Just do it!", so yeah, there's also that...**

 _ **English isn't my first language so it's a bit lame.**_

 **I know both films take place in different wars, but I'm kinda constructing and still figuring out an idea on my mind to make both plots to happen in WWII.**

 **Note: It's based on the MCU and DCEU.**

 **Kudos and constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Warning: Contains spoilers!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Characters and script belong to Marvel Studios and DC Extended Universe.  
This is made for pure fun.**

* * *

...

...

...

...

 _"I used to want to save the world. But I knew very little then. It is a land of magic and wonder. Worth cherishing in every way. But the closer you get, the more you see the great darkness simmering within. And mankind? Mankind is another story altogether. What one does when we face with the truth is more difficult than you think. I learned this the hard way, a long long time ago. And now, I will never be the same." -Diana Prince._

...

...

...

...

* * *

 **Rise Of The Warriors**

...

Chapter 1

...

 _ **Themyscira - 2200 BC**_

A young Diana ran blissfully through the streets of Themyscira. The limestone rusty buildings and households were mostly varnished in ferns and moss. Great waterfalls ranfrom the green rocky hills above. The amazon women promenaded around, doing their daily activities, like carving wooden furniture, tools and some other stuff, while they saluted the running child that crossed along their way, herself panting and giving them a smile.

Diana made her way to the training field, still running and ignoring the calls that her mentor was giving her to come back. But then she came to a halt and attentively observed the warrior amazons over the valley, carrying significant gear and arsenal for combat, most of them wearing breastplates, tiaras and godly bracelets and some more equipment resistant enough to stop any kind of power. Some were fighting with swords and shields, some others riding horses. But one specifically caught her attention. She was riding a white horse, and was halfway from the ground, struggling to gain balance but she let loose of the horse and somersaulted, landing on her feet. After that she grabbed the bow that carried on her back and a arrow, and aimed and perfectly fired a clay pot that was hanging on ropes and a wooden stick. This was Antiope, the best warrior amazon in the island and general of the amazon army, and also her aunt. Diana stood watching, giving punches in the air, imitating the warriors' movements under her; then a kick, then another punch and another.

Hippolyta, her mother, and queen of the Amazons, was supervising the fighters' progress and training, until she noticed Diana over the wall playing along, seeing her daughter's enthusiasm and fighting determination, Hippolyta couldn't help but smile and shake her head tenderly.

"Diana!" Her mentor who was looking for her sternly called, in a blue dress, finally finding Diana, seemingly tired by Diana's stubbornness. "Diana come back here!" The mentor called again. Diana then ran the opposite direction, or more like, ran away from her duties. Hippolyta watched as she escaped, but this time she sighed quietly, unsure if she agreed with her daughter's actions or not.

An amazon that was walking around told her to stop, but Diana simply ignored it and climbed some stairs, avoiding on stepping on an armadillo that was wandering around.

Diana ran faster and jumped over a wall; she was just about to land on the ground, until something hold onto her wrist tightly, stopping amid the air and looked up to see who it was.

"Hello mother..." Was the only thing she could say at the disapproving look Hippolyta gave her. Diana chuckled nervously.

...

After Hippolyta 'lectured' Diana, she brought her back to the town on her horse, Diana on the front and Hippolyta at the back, who was riding. Some amazons were right behind them, guarding them.

"Mom don't you think it's time to start my training?" Diana asked in her childish voice. "Antiope thinks I'm ready!"

"Is that so?" Hippolyta stopped and replied as she gave Antiope a challenging look, whom was standing and also riding a horse.

"I could begin showing her some things," Antiope replied back. "At least learn how to defend herself."

"Who from?" Hippolyta asked and moved forward again. She didn't want to discuss this right now. Hippolyta was concerned that her own sister was trying to encourage her daughter to train. Hyppolita didn't want Diana to be in danger, let alone be excited about it.

"In case there is an invasion." Antiope said, following suit.

"That's why I have the greatest warrior leading the army." Hippolyta motioned Antiope with her head, and put her look back on the road.

"I pray that it never comes a day where she has to fight. A scorpion has to learn to sting, a wolf to hunt-" Antiope was cut off.

"She is a _child._ The only one on the island. Let her be so." Hippolyta shook her head.

"But mother..." Diana pleaded.

"There will be no training." Hippolyta stated and moved forward, not saying any other word. She wasn't going to change her mind.

Antiope thought Hippolyta was making a mistake. She knew that a great menace was coming soon, and that Diana was the only one powerful enough of all of their kind to stop it. Hippolyta was being foolish. Antiope just watched them going farer.

...

After getting her duties done, Diana got ready for bed. The dim room was surrounded by lit torches that made it warm. The headboard of the bead with the form of a big pearl. Diana was envolved in silk sheets, her mother getting her prepared. But Diana had some other things in mind. She kept thinking about her future.

"What if I just carried a sword?" Diana said while Hippolyta covered her in her quilt.

"Fighting doesn't make you a hero, sweetheart." Hippolyta sweetly answered her daughter's question. She sighed. "Diana, you're the most precious thing to me. I wished you so much that I sculpted you with clay myself," She caressed Diana's forehead. "And begged Zeus to give you life."

"You've told me this story." Diana rolled her eyes.

"Which is why I'll tell you a new one," Hippolyta rose from the bed and walked to over to grab a book. "The story of my people and my battle days."

"Yes!" Diana said excitedly as her mother turned back with her to the bed.

"So that you'll understand why war isn't something to hope for." Hippolyta opened the book, showing a god-like illustration of a dark silhouette of a mountain, and began telling the story. " _In the time of the ancient greeks, the most powerful warriors were the amazon women..._ "

...

A long time ago, when time was new, and history was still a dream, the gods ruled the Earth, and Zeus kinged among them. Zeus created beings over which the gods would rule. Beings born in his image, fair, good, strong and passionate. He called his creation "men", and mankind was good. But Zeus' son grew jealous of these creatures, and swore to corrupt his father's creation. It was Ares, the god of war. Ares poisoned men's hearts with jealousy and suspicion; he turned them against one another, and war ravaged the Earth. So the gods created the Amazons, to influence men's hearts with love and restore peace and for a brief time, there was peace. But it did not last. The Amazon queen lead a revolt that freed the Amazons from slavery. When Zeus let the gods in their defense, Ares killed them one by one, until Zeus himself remained. With the help of Odin, the god of wisdom, and a mystical stone, Zeus used the last of his power to stop Ares, striking such a blow the god of war was forced to retreat, and this stone remained in Earth. But Zeus knew that Ares one day would return to finish his mission. An endless war where mankind would finally destroy themselves and the amazons with them. So Zeus left a weapon. One powerful enough to kill a god. With his dying breath, Zeus created Themyscira hidden from the outside world, somewhere Ares could not find it. And all had been quiet ever since. But not for long.

After Diana asked her mother about this such weapon, Hippolyta, as she didn't want to tell Diana that _she_ was the weapon, had no other choice but to show her a beautiful golden sword unique in its kind, the sword of Athena, initially designed for Diana, that was being saved in a tower, that Zeus supposedly had given them, powerful enough to kill a god, or as Diana would call it 'the godkiller'. And despite this, Hippolyta kept insisting and warning Diana that she had nothing to worry about, and that no one would wield it, not even the fiercest of them all. Hippolyta just wanted her to be safe. But Diana had different things in mind.

From time to time, she would sneak out on the nights and go training with her aunt Antiope. As the centuries passed, Diana grew stronger. And deep down she knew she was born to fight, to be someone, to help others, to bring peace to Earth as her mother told her. She promised she would become strong enough to be worthy of carrying the godkiller.

One evening, Diana was battling against Antiope sword to sword. This time her skills, movements and dodges got more precise, quicker and harder. She now wielded shield with her, but she still had more to train and learn. And so she did in the moment she didn't want to hurt Antiope, giving her a soft punch on the chest, and Antiope striking back, making Diana lose balance and fall to the ground.

"You keep doubting yourself." Antiope nagged her.

"No I don't." Diana replied as she rose from the ground wobbling.

"Yes you do." Antiope said while she circled her.

"I don't!" Diana madly picked up her sword and shot back, but failed and fell to the ground again.

"You're stronger than this!"

"Diana!" A voice called. Both warriors turned to see Hippolyta approaching them on her horse.

A pissed Hippolyta got off the horse and walked toward them. Diana lowered her head, expecting the worse.

"Are you hurt?" Hippolyta asked Diana.

"I'm fine mother I was just..."

" _Training._ " Hippolyta looked to Antiope. "Seems like I'm no revered like I should be, hmm?" She reprimanded their disobedience. "And betrayed by my own sister..."

"No mother, it was me. I asked her to..." Diana explained.

Hippolyta wanted to hear no more. She ordered the amazons that accompanied the queen to take Diana to the palace. And soon Diana was being escorted out until the queen and Antiope were left alone.

"You left me no choice Hippolyta," Antiope started. "You disrespect your duty if you don't let her fight."

Hippolyta snorted. "You speak of a time that might never come. Ares might never return." She said in an insecure tone. "Maybe he died from his injuries."

"Ares is alive! You _know_ it. It's just a matter of time when he returns."

But Hippolyta couldn't just admit it. She couldn't give up her daughter, her only daughter, to fight for everyone. But the stronger Diana got, the sooner Ares would find her, and she wasn't ready for that. The truth hurt.

But Antiope was right. It was the only way to truly protect Diana. Hippolyta closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Diana had to fulfill her destiny. She sighed.

The queen finally asked her sister, the best warrior, to train Diana harder than any amazon before. Ten times harder. Until she got better than Antiope herself. But with the condition that Diana mustn't know the truth about what she was, or how she came to be.

* * *

 **[A/N]: Zeus and Odin know each other. Pretty interesting business, huh? Maybe Thor and Diana will meet sometime. Who knows? Anything is possible here.**

 **As it's obvious, Steve Trevor isn't going to make an appearance. Don't get me wrong, I really like this character, and I _love_ his chemistry with Diana in the movie. I also adore StevexPeggy, gosh they're my faves. I just wanted to experiment with something new.**

 **I got inspired by _Warriors_ by Imagine Dragons.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]: Hello. Here's the second chapter. I remind you this is just an introduction to the full story. There'll only be minor changes. I'm thinking on making it mostly around CA's plot and just adding Diana to it. I like it better. But don't worry, it'll be great, I promise. Just wait for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Characters and script belong to Marvel Studios and DC Extended Universe.  
This is made for pure fun.**

* * *

...

Chapter 2

...

 _ **Tonsberg, Norway - 1942**_

It was evening. It was time of war, and the stone-made nordic village of Tonsberg, slept peacefully surrounded by the foggy and cold mountains. It accommodated no more than forty-thousand inhabitants. The most remarkable landmark was the local church, that guarded the mystical stone known as the Tesseract. Everything seemed mildly in place, but it was just the calm before the storm.

An imminent threat was approaching. After seeing a grand killing machine getting nearer, a villager ran scaredy toward the stone church. He opened the wooden door and made his way in. The inside was lit by a handful of candelabra. The church keeper, worn in raggy clothes, was alerted by the sound of the door, knowing what his incoming was about.

"They have come for it!" The messenger panted.

"They have before." The church keeper mentioned, recalling the list of men that believed that norse mythology was once true, and therefore the Tesseract, reclaiming it by force, but who failed.

"Not like this." The messenger hadn't seen such attempt with that much weaponry.

"Let them try. They will never find it." The keeper added.

And just in that moment, rumbling was heard, the walls began to tremble and debris fell from the ceiling. Both men stared at the door. For a brief moment it stopped in complete silence, and suddenly the whole wall in front of them was demolished. The church keeper managed to dodge the ruins, but the constable fell down the ground dead by a big stone that hit his head hard.

Between the dust, the keeper could see the arm of a power shovel backing up, which no doubt was the one that almost destroyed the building. He then removed the stone on the constable's head, just to see the constable injured and unconscious.

This was HYDRA, the Nazi science division. Johann Schmidt, their commanding officer, in a black cloak, stepped out of his vehicle, distinguished by a skulled insignia on the hood. Schmidt made his way to the church, determined to seek what he came for.

The rest of the HYDRA agents apprehended the church keeper, threatened him in german to tell them where the Tesseract was. The keeper motioned to a tombstone in the center of the hall. The officers then were already pulling out a heavy said coffin. Just then, Schmidt appeared standing over the debris. The agents stopped and looked at him.

"It has taken me a long time to find this place. You did a great job." Schmidt surmised the keeper. "Pick him up." He ordered the agents.

The keeper was bewildered. The messenger was right. He hadn't seen such evil in a man's eyes.

"I think you're man of great vision. And in that way we're much alike." Schmidt kept talking.

"I'm nothing like you." The keeper protested.

"Of course we are. What others see as fantasy, we see it as science." Schmidt vouched.

"What you're looking for is just a legend." The keeper bawled.

"Then why conceal it?" Schmidt opened the tomb that the agents were previously trying to pry open with minimum effort that startled everyone in the room. Revealing a smelly corpse of an old Viking, he picked up an opaque small cube that the skeleton was holding between his hands. "The Tesseract was the jewel of Odin's treasure room." He turned to see the keeper. Unimpressed by the cube and the keeper's poor try on hiding a fake one, Schmidt deliberately dropped the cube, smashing it against the floor. "Not something to bury. But I think it's close. Am I right?"

"I cannot help you." The keeper bargained.

"No. But maybe you can help your village. You must have some friends out there. Some... some little grandchildren perhaps. I don't intend them to die." Schmidt turned to the big weapon outside, pointing out at the rest of the town, ready to fire.

The keeper looked at it scared, then pointed his look to a carving of a tree on one of the tower walls. Schmidt followed his gaze.

"Hmm. Yggdrasil, the tree of the world." Schmidt walked toward the mural. "Also guardian of wisdom and fate." Then he pressed a button on the carving of the tree and it opened up to a small wooden box. He opened the box, and a bright blue light filled his face, making a squealing sound, revealing the real cube. "And the Fuhrer sends us for trinkets in the desert. You have never seen this, have you?" Schmidt said shockingly, not leaving his look on the cube.

"It's not for the eyes of ordinary men." The keeper debated.

"Exactly." Schmidt closed the box with the glowing cube. He turned to his soldiers. "Open up fire."

"You fool! You cannot control the power you hold. You'll burn!" The keeper argued.

"I already have." Schmidt took out his gun, shot the keeper though the chest merciless, and left.

* * *

 **[A/N]:** **I know this was short, but pls be patient! Action will suffice soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N]:** **Thanks everyone who have liked. I'm also eager on what happens next lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Characters and script belong to Marvel Studios and DC Extended Universe.  
This is made for pure fun.**

* * *

...

Chapter 3

...

 _ **New York City - 1943**_

After five attempts of going to five enlisting offices for military duty in the national army for the war, in five different cities, getting rejected every time, and even changing his hometown in each form, and due to his frail physical appearance and health issues, Steve Rogers was finally recruited by the doctor, Abraham Erskine, just a handful weeks ago.

Not only that, but found himself with the gracious surprise that Erskine had in fact considered him as a candidate for Project Rebirth, the super soldier experiment conducted by the Strategic Scientific Reserve under the supervision of the doctor, Colonel Phillips and Agent Carter.

Though his training during the first days could've gone better. He'd usually get underestimated by his own comrades and the other candidates for the experiment, who by the way were far more brawny and stronger than Steve, and even Colonel Phillips himself didn't root for him, thinking he was unsuitable for the project, and too skinny. Phillips thought Gilmore Hodge was the best choice, since he was physically more superior than the rest and was good in following orders.

But Erskine viewed things differently. He sure agreed Hodge had a great physical, but he considered he was too violent and a bully, and bullies didn't end up well, and Erskine wasn't looking for that. And even if Steve had struggled through basic training, his perseverance and ingenuity impressed him since that night on the recruitment station at the Stark Expo, where he heard Steve talking to his friend on insisting that he wanted to serve in the army, and then a few minutes later asking Steve if he wanted to kill nazis, to which he answered that he didn't wish to kill anyone but simply disliked bullies. Steve's answer satisfied Erskine enough to approve his application card with an 1-A. Erskine was sure that he had made his choice right for the Super Soldier program.

And he proved himself right again, when Phillips decided to make a quick test on the soldiers while they were training, grabbing a fake grenade and throwing it toward them, to which everyone quickly looked for shelter, except for Steve, who threw himself over the grenade to protect those who were around him.

Then during that same night, before the test, Erskine explained to Steve the reasons for selecting him and the goal of the experiment. Erskine told Steve about Schmidt, the first man on trying the serum by force,wanting to be a 'superior man', but the serum wasn't complete, causing to have some side effects. He explained that someone like Schmidt, who had known power all his life, might lose respect for that power, and that a weak man like Steve would know the value of strength. In other words, bad became evil, and good became greater.

The next day, Steve arrived at the Strategic Scientific Reserve in the Brooklyn Facility accompanied by Agent Carter. Erskine, with help from Howard Stark, treated Steve with penicillin and some injections of the Super Soldier Serum and also bombarded him with vita radiation. But Erskine nearly halfway stopped the procedure when it appeared that Steve was having difficulty supporting the procedure, but Steve urged him to continue. Moments later, Steve emerged from the capsule significantly taller and more muscular than he previously was.

The test had gone successfully. but his satisfaction didn't last long when Heinz Kruger, the operative that was sent in by Schmidt to sabotage his work, had infiltrated the facility disguised as an observer from the State Department, and detonated a bomb, destroying all of the machinery, and shot him before attempting to escape with a sample of the serum. But Steve ran after Kruger, using his new strength and stamina to run down Kruger's car on foot. Despite attempting to escape in a submarine, Steve managed to catch Kruger, but the vial of serum broke in the process and Kruger committed suicide when he swallowed cyanide capsule just before he could be interrogated for information.

And to honor Erskine's legacy, Steve volunteered to take a sample of his blood to regenerate the serum, as he was the only living proof of Erskine's work.

"Everything is in your genetic code in order to reproduce the serum. But without Dr. Erskine it will take years." Agent Carter pointed out as Steve was being injected by the nurse.

 **"** He deserved more than this." Steve added. _'Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man.'_ Erskine's words echoed in Steve's mind.

 **"** If it could work just once, he'd be proud it was you." Peggy smiled to Steve, trying to lift up his mood. "Come on, lets go with the others."

Outside the small consulting room, everyone was gathered at the SSR workshop on to discuss the past events that had happened including the intervention of the HYDRA agent and the sudden death of Erskine. Specifically between Colonel Phillips and Senator Brandt from the Congress, who happened to supervise the Reserve and their actions.

"Colonel, the committee demands answers!" Senator Brandt addressed to Phillips.

"Oh believe me Senator, I'm curious to know that too. Please, tell us how Kruger entered into my secret facility, in _your_ car?!" Phillips replied, but pointless since the Senator himself didn't know the answer to that either. But still, Phillips had suspicions as to why Kruger passed unnoticed as Fred Clemson, right under Brandt's nose.  
"Stark, what do we got here?" Phillips asked Howard who was examining the super secret submersible vehicle fabricated by HYDRA that Kruger was gonna use to escape with.

"I'm far the best mechanical engineer in the country, but I'm honestly not sure what's inside this. I'm not familiar with this tech." Howard replied disappointedly.

"And who is?" The senator said.

"HYDRA. You should've read our reports, sir." Phillips mentioned sarcastically.

"Hydra is the Nazi science division. Their leader is Johann Schmidt. But he has bigger ambitions." Peggy merged to the scene, Steve beside her. They walked in and joined the talk.

"Hydra's almost like a cult. Heck, maybe even a sect. They worship Schmidt and think he's invincible. Not to mention the Ludendorff freak, remember? Back in WWI? When he tried to attack alongside the Poison witch and her gas. Poor guy ended up crazier than he already was. But anyway, bastard's on the game again, we heard that he's working with Schmidt and funds him. They believe gods are real." Phillips explained.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Brandt pointed out.

"I spoke to the president earlier. The SSR is being reassigned. We are taking the front to Hydra. Carter, Stark, pack your bags. You're flying to London tonight." Phillips stated as he adjusted his tie and turned to leave the room.

But before Phillips left, Steve stopped his tracks. "Sir, if you're going after Hydra then I want in." Steve said determined.

"No, you're an experiment. Experiments go to Alamogordo."

"But the serum worked."

"I needed an army and all I got was you. You're not enough. So if you want to help out I suggest you go there." Phillips replied dryly. It looked like Phillips hadn't completely trusted Steve yet. Yeah, he got stronger and more agile, but that still didn't convince Phillips.

With that, Steve was left behind unable to argue back. He had to follow orders.

"With all due respect to the Colonel, I think we lost focus. I've seen you in action, Steve. Most importantly, the nation saw you." The senator showed Steve the New York Times' front page with a picture of Steve on it with the headline saying 'Mystery Man Stops Nazi'. "Recruits are raining for what you did yesterday. A great soldier, a great symbol. It's something that can't stay hidden. So I ask you son: Do you wanna serve your country on the most important battle field of the war?"

"Yes, sir. Absolutely." Steve replied excitedly.

"Then congratulations. You just got promoted."

...

If by 'a great symbol' Senator Brandt meant to wear brightly colors, then he must've been joking.

A pretty odd soldier costume that Steve was wearing, actually. He practically was a human american flag. The uniform was all navy blue, with red and white stripes on the torso and a white star insignia on the chest.

"Uh... I don't know if I can do this." Steve said being at the backstage as he saw his costume from feet to head. He could've sworn he looked just like a superhero.

"Nothing to it. Sell off a few bonds, bonds buy bullets, bullets kills Nazis. You're an American hero!" The senator's assistant said.

"It's just... not how I pictured I would end up." Steve was now putting on his also blue head mask with some wings on the top of the ear sides.

"The senator's got a lot of pull up on the capitol. Just help us out doing this a few times and you'll be leading your own squadron in no time. Now take the shield." The assistant handed Steve a circular shield with three outer circles of red and white stripes and a white star in the center.

 _Most_ _important battlefield of the war, huh? Okay then._

And from then, Steve was now known as 'Captain America'.


End file.
